Everything
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: A one-shot told from Mal's POV about Natara! I hope you like it!


**Hi, Thank you for all the reviews on Cod Bloopers I'm really grateful for every review! I am working on another chapter for it too which I'll post soon. This is just a one shot idea I had and I really wanted to post it! :D** **It's told from Mal's POV. I hope you like it! :D Ps Anything set like **_this is a flashback._** Enjoy! :D**

"_Mal, I'm pregnant."_

Those three words changed my life; more so because I never expected Natara to say it after just over a month of us officially being together. But then again saying that; even though we hadn't been together very long, we'd already had some problems.

* * *

_Mal and Natara sit together at table in Rip Wan Winkles._

_**Natara:**__"Mal are you okay?"_

_Mal glanced at Natara and forced a smile._

_**Mal:**__"Yeah of course."_

_**Natara:**__"Mal I know you, please tell me what's wrong."_

_Mal took a deep breath, looked out the window and said nothing. Natara looked at Mal with love and compassion then reached over and took his hand, gaining his attention._

_**Natara:**__"Mal, I know you've only been back from San Trobida for a few days now, but you know things will take some time to get back to normal, don't worry."_

_Mal sighed deeply and gently squeezed Natara's hand._

_**Mal:**__"It's not that Nat, it's just so much has changed since I was kidnapped and the last time I was here…I was here with-"_

_**Natara:**__" You were here with Selene..."_

_Natara finished. Mal looked down and sighed deeply._

_**Mal:**__" Yeah."_

_**Natara:**__" Oh Mal, I get it believe me I do. The other day I had to drop off some case files at the court house and I happened to pass Oscar in the hallway; he couldn't even bring himself to look at me. But things change…." _

_Natara leaned forward and gently stroked Mal's cheek causing him to smile._

_**Natara:**__"Sometimes they change for the better, you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."_

_Mal's smile grew even wider as he leaned across the table, planting a soft kiss on Natara's lips._

* * *

_Natara stormed into her apartment with Mal following close behind, she slammed her bag on the table and stomped into the living room._

_**Natara:**__" I CAN'T BELIEVE! I ACTUALLY CANNOT GET MY HEAD AROUND IT!"_

_**Mal:**__"Natara calm down."_

_Mal said as he closed the door to the apartment and walked across the room to Natara._

_**Natara:**__" THREE WEEKS MAL! THREE!"_

_**Mal:**__"I know it's sudden and I understand why you're upset but it's what he wants."_

_Natara took a breath and looked at Mal._

_**Natara:**__"I know, I just didn't expect that he would get married so soon since we broke up! I mean marrying someone after three weeks is insane!"_

_**Mal:**__"Well if it's what Oscar wants just let him be. Besides you expected him to flip out when he found out about us, he hasn't said anything he's just left us to be happy…"_

_Natara sighed deeply and looked into Mal's eyes as he places his hands on her shoulders._

_**Natara:**__" I know and I can be happy for him too I guess, it's just I feel awful!"_

_Mal looked at Natara as confusion flushed over his face._

_**Mal:**__"Why?"_

_**Natara:**__"Because as soon as I broke up with him, I immediately moved on and he was so distraught and wallowing in self-pity and he could see how…how in love with you I am and I could see that it was killing him and I felt so evil for causing him that pain…"_

_**Mal:**__" Natara listen to me, you've done nothing wrong. It's not like we planned for this to happen, like you said; things change... sometimes for the better. Oscar's moved on and he's happy now so we can finally move forward without the past holding us back!"_

_Natara looked at Mal and kissed him gently then pulled back smiling._

_**Natara:**__"Yeah your right."_

* * *

I've said it once; I'll say it again, Natara keeps me strong. It's one of the million reasons I love her, whenever I feel like hope is lost or I doubt myself for even one second, I just look at her and I've found faith once again it's something to hold on too, that lets me know that no matter what, we can get through anything!

* * *

_Natara screams in pain as Mal holds her hand tightly, and the midwife coaches Natara though each contraction as it comes._

_**Midwife:**__"Okay Natara, you're doing really well keep pushing!"_

_Natara breathes heavily with each breath, as sweat sparkles on her forehead and she squeezes Mal's hand even tighter._

_**Mal:**__" Come on Nat! Your nearly there keep going!"_

_Natara shouts out again and closes her eyes._

_**Midwife:**__"I see the head, now one more really big push and it's over come on Natara!"_

_Natara screams one last time and soon hears the cries of her little baby girl. Mal looks down at the baby in the Midwifes arms, stunned, short of breath and suddenly faints._

_**Natara:**__"Mal! Are you okay?"_

_**Midwife:"**__Ha! The young lady just gave birth and asking if HE's okay!"_

_The Midwife laughs as she turns to the other nurse, passing her the baby to clean her up. Natara giggles and looks down at the floor to see Mal stir awake and stumble to his feet._

_**Natara:**__"Mal?"_

_**Mal:**__" You- You just had a baby!"_

_**Natara:**__"_ _How hard did you hit your head when you fell?"_

_Mal laughed and took Natara's hand._

_**Mal:**__"I didn't, but seriously you had a baby Natara, we're parents!"_

_Natara smiled and squeezed Mal's hand._

_**Natara:**__"I know, and I couldn't ask for a better life than this."_

* * *

Natara is my everything and I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love her. I would do anything for her. I think falling in love with your best friend is the best kind of love there is because you know each other better than you know yourself and to have someone in your life that you trust and love unconditionally is pretty special I think. Yeah I know we drive each other crazy sometimes and we argue from time to time but we always work it out in the end…somehow.

* * *

_Natara paces round the room bouncing baby Elena in an attempt to stop her crying._

_**Natara:**__"Shhh its okay sweetie, mommy's here."_

_Natara gently places Elena down in her crib when the crying finally stops and she drifts asleep. Natara rubs her sore, sleep- deprived eyes as she takes a seat and sits with her head in her hands and sighs deeply._

_**Mal:**__"Nat?"_

_Natara looks up to see Mal stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face._

_**Natara:**__"Hmm?"_

_**Mal:**__"Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_Natara too tired to even speak, slowly nods her head and drags herself up to her feet, following Mal to the kitchen._

_**Mal:**__"Natara I'm worried about you."_

_**Natara:**__"Why?"_

_**Mal:**__"Well you're a new mom and clearly taking care of Elena is taking its toll on you, I've been talking to your parents and they're worried too, they think you might even be suffering from clinical-"_

_**Natara:**__"DO NOT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"_

_Natara snaps back in anger._

_**Natara:**__" I am not depressed Mal, I'm exhausted! I haven't slept in weeks because of Elena's crying, this is not easy Mal not easy at all! _

_**Mal:**__"Natara I was just…"_

_**Natara:**__" I don't care! Just-just go to work Mal!"_

_Mal sighs in defeat, take one last look at Natara then leaves._

_-Later at the precinct-_

_Blaise walks across the bullpen __towards Mal,_ with a case file in her hands.

_**Blaise:**__"Hey Fallon got another case file write-up for you do!"_

_Mal takes the file from Blaise and smiles._

_**Mal:**__"Thanks Blaise, I'll add this to the dozen the other officers gave me!"_

_**Blaise:**__"Look I don't like paperwork either but someone's gotta do it, I'm just glad it's your turn!"_

_**Mal:**__"That makes one of us!"_

_Suddenly the front door opens and Natara strolls in with baby Elena in her arms and walks over to Mal._

_**Mal:**__"Natara what's up?"_

_Natara passes Mal Elena and a bag with her stuff inside._

_**Natara:**__"Well when it comes to taking care of Elena, you seem to think that I have no idea what I'm doing and you can do better so take a day to prove it!"_

_With that Natara turns and leaves. Leaving Mal stood in the bullpen holding Elena with every eye of every officer in the bullpen looking at Mal. Blaise turns to mal with huge smile on her face._

_**Blaise:**__"Something's telling me you pissed her off!"_

_**Mal:**__"You think?!"_

_Mal looks at Elena in his arms and smiles at her, gaining a smile back._

_**Mal:**__"Hi."_

_Elena giggles and grabs hold of Mal's nose with her tiny hand. With a slam of the door, Anders suddenly appears out of his office, storming towards Mal._

_**Anders: **__"Mal what is the meaning of this?! You know you can't bring her in here!"_

_**Mal:**__"I know it's just Natara dropped her off and no one else can take care of her! I just need to finish some paperwork and then I'll take her home, you won't even know she's here!"_

_Anders glared at Mal for a minute then his face softened slightly._

_**Anders:**__" Fine just keep out of trouble, both of you!"_

_With that, Anders turned and walked back into his office. Mal turned to look at Blaise who just smirked at him._

_**Blaise:**__"Good luck."_

_Blaise said as she walked away back to her desk._

_-Half an hour later-_

_Mal sat at his desk trying to work through his paperwork when he was interrupted by a thud._

_**Mal:**__"Elena sweetheart please don't mess with daddy's papers."_

_Elena just giggled and continued to pull at the bottom of the pile causing more papers to fall on the floor._

_Mal groaned, then picked Elena up and placed her on the floor in the seating position._

_**Mal:**__"Now don't move from that spot while daddy cleans up this mess okay?"_

_Mal knelt down and started gathering the papers up, when he finally finished; he turned back just in time to see Elena pulling the cord hanging off his desk connect to his desk lamp._

_**Mal:**__"Elena! No!"_

_Mal watched as the lamp dropped of the desk and smashed on the floor, while Elena just sat giggling clapping her hands in amusement._

_-Later that night-_

_After hours of 'No Elena', 'Put that down', 'Don't touch that!' and 'Please Elena just behave!'. _

_Mal finally arrived home, exhausted. He placed a sleeping Elena gently in her crib softly kissing her forehead and leaving her to sleep then walked into the living to find Natara sat reading a book._

_**Mal:**__"Okay you win!"_

_Mal said almost in a deep groan, Natara slowly lowered her book and looked across at Mal._

_**Natara:**__"What do you mean?"_

_**Mal:**__"You were right; it's not easy. And I'm sorry I doubted that you couldn't do this because I honestly have no idea how you manage it! I promise I'll help more I'll take care of her in the night so you can sleep, I'll take her out so you get a break once in a while, I'll take more days off; more holidays anything you want if it makes you and Elena happy because the two of you mean everything to me! I love you and I'm sorry!"_

_Natara placed her book down on the couch and stood to her feet while smiling. She walked over to Mal and kissed him holding him close, wrapping her arms around his neck then moved them down so her hands were on his cheeks._

_**Natara:**__"I love you too, I just wanted to show you that this isn't as easy as some people make it look. We need each other to handle this, I need you."_

_**Mal:**__"Well you never have to worry because you'll always have me, I promise."_

* * *

Raising a family with Natara is something I've always dreamt of since the day I first laid eyes on her, I couldn't imagine it happening with anyone else and I'm grateful for every day I have with her, because she makes even the dullest day that much brighter just by smiling at me. I never understood why she chose me or what made her fall in love with me in the first place but she and Elena are the greatest treasures I have in my life; and I wouldn't trade that for anything.

**Well that's it! Hope you liked, I don't know what lead me to write this, just a random idea so I went with it! :D Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks Jade xx**


End file.
